Le secret des frères Lestrange
by Lilas Cadlette
Summary: Les frères Lestranges ont un autre frère Sanguini. Ceci est le récit de comment il est devenu vampire.
1. Chapter 1, La morsure

**Le secret des frères Lestranges.**

Chapitre 1, La morsure

Attention: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce récit est inspiré de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling et des fan art de Mad Carrot. Allez lire Harry Potter et visiter la page Devient Art de Mad Carrot. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Le 1 septembre 1970, au Nord de l'Angleterre à 6h précises.

Sur une colline isolée, se tenait une grande haie de lauriers, de lilas et de rosiers. À l'intérieur, se tenait une petite tourelle qui aurai été à sa place au palais de Versailles, entourée d'un magnigique jardin. Il y avait un gazon vers comme l'émeraude, un potager et des jolies fleurs. Sous ceci, il y avait le vaste manoir des Lestranges, aussi somptueux qu'effrayant. Les murs étaient en pierre brute et les pièces éclairées par des bouteilles contenant des potions qui produisait une lumière bleu, turquoise ou verte. Dans une petite salle à manger décorée des tableaux des ancêtres. Tous avait les cheveux noirs, un teint cadavérique, était grand et beaux et leurs yeux abordaient des couleurs étranges, chaques génération ayant la sienne. L'actuel patriarche leurs ressemblait. Il avait un visage dur et des yeux dorés. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient parsemés de mèches grises et blanches. Mr Lestrange étaient assis sur le coin droit et étroit de la table rectangulaire et finement ouvragée. Sa femme née Prince était assise de l'autre coté. Elle était charmante et semblait avoir passé la majeur partie de sa vie au fond d'un puits de par son teint blafard, ses cernes et ses longs cheveux sombres et gras. Leurs trois fils étaient assis au coté larges de la table. L'ainé, Rodolphus, âgé de seize ans, avait une tignasse d'encre qui lui allait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse et un visage orguilleux. Le plus étonnant était la couleur de ses yeux qu'il partageait avec ses frère: bleu pastel avec en bas un nuage de rose barbe-à-papa. Le cadet, Sanguini, âgé de quinze ans ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, sauf que ses prunelle reflètaient la candeur. Le benjamin, Rabastan avait quatorze ans et avait déjà le visage dur. Il portait sa chevelure aux épaules et en catogan. À table se trouvait un bouillon de légume épicé, des petits pains à l'ail et des feuilletés à la citrouille et au petit pois. Tinky, l'elf de maison du clan, avait fournit un travail satisfaisant. Tout le monde avait presque déjà terminé et ne pouvaient plus rien avaler, pas même un peu de Earl Grey qui accompagnait les plats. La veille horloge sonna six heures et demi. "Vous avez fais vos valises, les enfants?, ordonna le lord

-Oui, mon père."marmonnèrent en choeur ses trois fils.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Mrs Lestrange et ses trois enfants étaient dans la cuisine pour prendre la Poudre de Cheminette pour faire les courses sur le Chemain de Traverse. Absolument rien ne présageait la tragédie qui allait bientôt frapper les Lestranges.

Aujourd'hui la rue était animée. La femme blême dit qu'elle achètera les parchemains et l'encre pendant qu'ils se chargeront des ingrédients de potions. Il ne leurs restait plus d'araignées séchée ni d'extrait d'ortie. En chemain, les adolescents passèrent par un coin sombre. Un homme sauvage s'y cachait. Personne ne l'avait vu sauf Sanguini. Il sauta à la nuque du garçon et planta ses cros acéré dans sa chair. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur qui se transforma en hurlement quand il senti une substance brulante lui parcourir les veines. "Stupéfix!"lança Rodolphus qui ordonna à Rabstan d'aller chercher de l'aide. C'était inutile car les passant avait déjà alerter les autorités. Au lieux, le plus jeune tachait d'empêcher le sang de couler, renversant au passage ses quelques baies de mandragore. Il se contenta d'aller acheter un Bézoar. Quand les Aurors arrivèrent, les passents trainèrent le vampire à l'extérieur. Il tenait davantage d'un fauve affamé que d'un homme. La lumière du jour le brulait impitoyablement. Sa peau se recouvrait de cloques de brûlure, ses cheveux tombaient par poignée et il vomissait du sang coagulé. Par le temps que cela s'est produit, les frères Lestranges étaient déjà loin. Leurs mère acourru toute paniquée. Rabastan réussi à lui faire croire que le misérable n'avait pas réussi à injecter son venin. Pauvre Sanguini.


	2. Chapter 2, Le fouet

**Le secret des frères Lestranges.**

Chapitre 2, le fouet.

Le ciel était ce vendredi d'un gris délavé et poétique. Les frères Lestranges étaient déjà dans le Poudlard Express. Ils étaient assis confortablement, sauf Sanguini qui avait un gros Bézoar dans la bouche. Bellatrix Black cogna à la porte de la cabine. C'était alors une jeune fille fine et pulpeuse d'une grande beauté aux paupières lourdes et bistrées, maquillées de noir près des cils. Elle portait dans ses longue boucles de jais un bandeau violet sombre. Elle machait une bubule gomme rose. "Tu en veux en, Roddy?"demanda-t-elle. Joyeusement, l'ainé accepta. Il la recracha aussitôt. Elle était à saveur de savon parfumé à la fraise. "Je me demande quelle satisfaction vous recevez, Bella, à mâcher cette gomme?, demanda-t-il avec étonnement

-Ça me fait sentir plus vilaine, plus voyelle*. Presque toute les filles en prennent. Il y a plusieurs saveur pour les gommes au savons: fraise, cerise, mûre, beurre d'amande et vanille et beurre de kanité. Je pense que seules les premières années et Cissy n'en mâchent pas"

Une heures plus tard.

Le train arriva au collège de Poudlard. Rodolphus sauta dans la dilligence des préfets avec Sanguini. Rabastan et Bellatrix sautère dans une autre diligence. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils écoutèrent le discourt d'Armando Dippet et divers plat apparurent. Pomme de terre sautée, steak, fish and chip, plusieurs sortes de légumes grillés ou en sauce et du ragoût. Rabastan se prit un poisson pané et un bol de ragout et bu avidement son jus de citrouille. Rodolphus mangea très peu: quelque légumes en sauces et deux-trois frite. Sanguini, qui d'habitude mangeait plus de végétaux que de viande, inversa ces rôles. Rodolphus murmura à ses cadet si bas que l'on avait de la peine à l'entendre: "Je vais sonder les murs du château. J'enverrai une papier avec trois point quand j'aurai trouver un endroit...(il regarda de chaque coté pour voir si personnent n'écoutait) pour ton _cadavre_." Il fila aussi discrètement que possible.

Après avoir arpenter plusieurs dixène de couloir, il cru abandonner partit. Il esseya de sonder l'arrière de la statue de la Sorcière borgne. Il tapota trois fois en collant l'oreille. Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles: il avait trouver un passage secret! Le son était creux. Le garçon envoya comme promis le papier. Il alla reconduir les premières années à Serpentard dans leurs couloirs et alla se "coucher". Les deux noireaux firent un plan: ils se jetteront un sort de Silence, et à la boite aussi, qui contiendera le corps de Sanguini. Il le mettront dans le passage de la Sorcière borgne. Ils mirent leur plan à exécution. Minuit approchait dans 5,4,3,2... Ce fut dans un silence complet que la boite arriva au pied de la statue. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas approcher. C'était Mr Picott, le concierge. Il était fouettard, étrangement aimable et taciturne. Comme s'il avait besoin de parler! Un simple signe suffisait à se faire comprendre. Les deux le suivirent, prenant soin de mettre Sanguini dans le passage secret. Dans le bureau de Mr Picott, ils surent déjà qu'ils serai fouettés à coups de cane. "J'aimerai des explication, les garçons., dit-t-il calmement...

-J'ai cru qu'un premier années c'était perdu...Il a disparu de mon champs de vision et je suis aller vérifier., menti Rodolphus avec beaucoup d'habilité

\- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. 22 coup pour vous, Mr Rodolphus, et 20 pour vous, Mr Rabastan. Fermé donc la porte, la nuit est froide."Le chatiment fut terminé avec vitesse et précision. Cela n'empêcha pas le fait que les deux garçon saignait. Le consierge voulut les arrêter pour leur administer un sort de guérissement, mais sans succès: "On est trop fatigué pour cela, monsieur. Puis, on a besoin d'aller satisfaire un léger besoin."assura l'ainé. Au toilette, ils réussir à collecter leurs propre sang dans une gourde qu'il donnèrent à Sanguini.


	3. Chapter 3, la renaissance

**Le secret des frères Lestranges.**

Chapitre 3, La renaissance.

Samedi matin...ou nuit. Sanguini s'était réveillé d'un profond sommeil. En esseyant de se tourner, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait sur un gigantesque morceau de papier de soie. Il senti une odeur de cuir. Le garçon sut qu'il était dans une boîte à chaussure agrandie et renforcée par magie. Il se libéra rapidement. Son corps lui parut légé. Il éprouva une soif soudaine et violente. Par hasard, un flacon se tenait là, juste devant lui. Bien qu'il fit plus noir que la nuit, il n'eut aucun mal à l'apercevoir. Il pris la petite bouteille et bus avidement son contenu. Il avait un goût de cuivre et de thé noir qui lui plut anormalement et étancha sa soif. Le cadet vit une faible lumière doré. Il en approcha sa main. Cette lueur créa aussitôt une brûlure au premier degré sur son doigt. _Ce n'est pas possible...Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?_ Il toucha son cou et sentit une galle qu'il gratta et il apuiya sur la plait. Il sentit une douleur plus forte que cela n'aurait causé d'habitude et sentit une chose dur, poudreuse et pâteuse en sortir. Il l'approcha du visage pour la voir de plus près. C'était du sang coagulé. Il le refit encore une fois. Un autre minuscule cylindre de liquide sanguin séché. Il poussa un cri de dégout. _Je ne peux pas être en état de rigidité cadavérique! Je bouge toujours! Vais-je me décomposer vivant !_ L'adolescent se força à réfléchir, de se rappeler de quelque chose. Il réussit à se souvenir de deux visages. Un doux l'autre dur, tout deux blafards avec des yeux bistré aux iris bleues et roses, encadré de cheveux noirs. Il toucha le sol humide pour esseyer d'obtenir de l'information. Il découvrit une minuscule strass tinté d'un peu de bordeau. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu sur une main fine mais masculine, aux ongles mi-long et tinté de bordeau et décoré de faux diament semblable à celui qu'il tenait dans la main. Sur le flacon, il y avait une note. Il la lut: "Retrouves-nous dans le dortoir des Serpentard cette nuit." L'écriture était cursive, grossière et familère.

Quelque heurs plus tard...

La même soif insoutenable s'était emparée de lui. Il mordait le carton endurcit pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Il entendit des bruits de pas approcher. Son subconsient lui disait de se cacher, ce qu'il fit. Celui qui marchait entra tout de même. C'était un homme à la longue barbe et à la chevelure argentées. Il portait une soptueuse robe de velours pourpre richement brodée d'argent. Il le regarda de son regard bleu sous ses lunettes en demi-lune et dit d'un ton rassurant: "Lèvez-vous, Mr Lestrange...Vous n'avez rien à craindre..."Le gamin obéit, ne sachant quoi attendre. Il tremblait. "C'est bien. J'imagine que vous avez des question à me poser. En passant, appelez moi professeur.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, professeur?

-Eh bien, vous êtes un vampire." Tout s'explique maintenant: il fut mordu, reconduit de part le Poudlard Express à l'école et deux individu l'ont amener dans ce tunnel en lui donnant de quoi se nourir un peu. Mais qui étaient ces gens si généreux, il ne savait pas. Il cru, pendant une minute, connaître leurs visage, mais non...

À neuf heures du soir...

Sanguini fut escorté vers la salle commune des Serpentard par le professeur Slughorn. Ses souvenir lui revenaient peu à peu. Le nouveau vampire se rappelait à présent qu'il était élève à Poudlard et se souvin de la fois ou le Maître des Potions l'avait réprimender pour avoir mit trop de poudre d'ortie dans son elexir...Le garçon érpouvait une certaine crainte pour son enseignant, même s'il le connaissait bien en tant qu'honnête homme. C'était sans doute son nouvel instinct. Le garçon entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, et vit trois personnes le saluant. Deux d'entre elles, il connaissait leur visages. Les souvenir des momants passés avec ses deux frère lui revinrent. La troisième était une fraiche jeune fille aux yeux bleu-gris, au teint crayeux et aux cheveux châtains sombres et cendés. Il avait une certaine envie de mordre son cou immaculé pour boire son sang chaud de vie. Il lui revint qu'elle s'appelait Antonia Greengrass et toute l'affection qu'il sentit pour elle. Sanguini n'eut pas le coeur de dire à son amoureuse sa triste nouvelle condition.


	4. Chapter 4, La pénitence

**Le secret des frères Lestranges.**

Chapitre 4: Nouvelle routine

Sanguini continua sa vie avec quelque changement. Tout d'abors il devait se lever à 5 heures du matin pour se laver et après recouvrir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec de l'écran solaire totale et s'en passait même dans les cheveux et à travers les sourcils. Il fesait ses devoirs jusqu'aux déjeuner. Parfois, il se piquait un petit pain au souper pour ne pas attendre trop longtemps de manger. Il allait en classe comme tout le monde. Il devait prendre son dîner rapidement pour se remettre une autre couche de crème solaire. Il parlait à Antonia vers 4 heures du soir avant d'aller aider Hargrid ou le professeur Slughorn en échange d'un peu de sang. Parfois, il arrivait qu'il ne puisse plus controler ses besoins sanguins, et s'enfermait à double tours quelque part.


	5. Chapter 5, Fin

Fin

Lexique:

Voyelle: ici, forme féminine de voyou.


End file.
